Love Between Kagura and Momiji?
by Mini Oreo
Summary: Oneshot. Kagura's finally given up on Kyo and Momiji comes to comfort her...and tell her how he feels. Kagiji, and T, just to be safe. A sweet short love story. First oneshot, complete!


A/N: Well, this is my first one-shot, so don't be surprised if it isn't all that good. Please review afterwards letting me know anything that went wrong!

* * *

Kagura walked out her front door and raised her hands high above her head. She opened her mouth wide and yawned—loudly. After she rubbed her eyes a bit, she put her hands on her hips and turned her face towards the sky, beaming like she was getting married. "Today," she said somewhat loudly to no one in particular, "I'm going to go on a date with Kyo-kun!"

Of course, Kyo was not expecting her out-of-the-blue visit to his house and immediately would say no, she imagined, but she would try anyway. She started the trek to his home, planning on what to say when she got there. _I could just say a friendly hello to Tohru, Shigure and Yuki while dragging Kyo out of the house…or I could ask him politely to come with me on a date…nah. He'd obviously say no if I was nice to him…_ She was having trouble deciding on what to do. "Ahah, I've got it!" she yelled, punching her right fist into her open left hand. "I'll tell him that if he _doesn't_ come with me, then I'll steal Tohru away from him and never give her back until he goes out on a date with me!" She beamed again. "There's no _way_ he can so no if I do that! Problem is…getting him to believe me. And getting Tohru to come with me…" She lowered her arms into a neutral position again and hung her head. "Dang, and here I though I almost had him…"

She eventually reached the home of Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, and knocked politely on the door. No answer. After about 30 seconds, she knocked again, this time yelling, "Kyo-kuuuun!" Still no answer. _Where in the heck are they?_ Kagura thought to herself. She tried a third time, a few minutes after her first knock, and finally, Tohru answered, which she expected. "Oh, hello, Kagura-san!" Tohru said, giving one of her huge smiles and of course honoring Kagura's name with 'san' instead of just calling her Kagura, like she'd told her to so many times.

"Hi, Tohru!" she replied, attempting to look behind her shoulder. "Is Kyo-kun home?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Tohru shifted her hands uncomfortably behind her back. She was extremely uncomfortable lying…especially to Kagura. Kyo was home, just hiding from Kagura.

_**-Flashback to 3 minutes ago…-**_

Kyo was lying on his bed, stretched out and almost napping. His eyes were only half open and his body was completely relaxed. He suddenly heard a knock at the door. He tensed up. _Is that Kagura? Please, please, PLEASE let it not be Kagura…_ he thought. Half a minutes later, he heard another knock and a yell calling out, "Kyo-kuuuun!" "Crap," he muttered aloud, "it's Kagura." Tohru's head poked in through his slightly open door.

"Kyo-san? Kagura's here for you. Would you like me to—" At the mention of Kagura's name, Kyo jumped under his bed. "Um...I take it you'd like me to tell her you're out?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Tell her I'm...at the main house." Kyo shivered thinking about what would happen if she found out he was lying.

"Alright then," Tohru replied before turning around and padding down the stairs to the front door.

_**-Back to regular time...-**_

"Oh, that's too bad," Kagura replied to Tohru's lie. In her mind, Tohru let out a sigh of relief. She'd believed her...for now... "Can you tell him I came by when he comes back?"

"Sure," said Tohru, beaming that the awkward conversation was nearly over. "I'll let him know."

Kagura brightened up when she said this. "Thanks Tohru! You've always been nice to me!"

Tohru smiled back and said, "Well, good luck finding him."

"Thanks, and see ya!" Kagura yelled back for she was already walking towards the main house.

Tohru closed the sliding door and took a deep breath. "Well," she muttered aloud, "that was a close one..."

Kyo peeked from the staircase and said, "Is she still here?"

"No, she left for the main house. I can't believe she believe me! I'm so obvious when I lie!"

"Yeah...you are. But thanks for that."

"You're welcome. I wonder what she wanted you for..."

"Probably to go on some stupid date again..."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Tohru looked concerned. She didn't like the fact that Kyo was always avoiding Kagura all that much.

"I don't hate her I just..."

_**-Moving on to Kagura...-**_

Kagura was starting to tear up as she walked, and it wasn't because of the chilly November breeze, either. She knew Kyo was there. She could see through Tohru like a transparent piece of...something. She couldn't tell what. She didn't want to think about it right now. She knew Kyo didn't like her. Why did she keep chasing after him? _Why do I persist to go after him even after I know he can never be mine?_ she thought madly to herself. She let out a yell of frustration and continued walking. _What should I do? Now I have nothing to do, AND Kyo hates me! What else can go wrong?_ At this point, she was full out crying. Tears were lightly streaming down her crestfallen face and she quickly wiped them away in frustration. _And why am I crying over him? I knew this would happen someday! Why am I so worked up about it?_ She stopped her quickened pace of walking (nearly running at this point) and took a deep breath. "Alright," she said aloud, "No more moping!"

Suddenly a short blonde boy jumped out of the bushes. "M-Momiji?" stuttered a startled Kagura. "D-did you hear what I was just saying?"

Momiji turned to her and smiled. "Only the 'no more moping' part. What're you moping about? I'll cheer you up!"

At this Kagura's tears flowed anew and her knees buckled, leaving her in a kneeling crumpled up state. Momiji walked over and tried to see her face behind her hands. "What's the matter, Kagura-chan?"

Kagura looked up at him with her tear-covered face and they shared a moment of silence, just the two of them. Even the birds stopped chirping for a moment. Her eyes widened and even more tears flowed forth. She wrapped her desperate arms around Momiji and cried into his shoulder. He hugged her back and said soothingly, "It's gonna be alright. You're gonna be find. Don't worry..." She hugged him closer and tried to sob out her story, but Momiji hushed her. "Don't speak now. Wait till you're done crying..."

_Since when is he so consultative?_ she thought, but didn't dwell on it. This lasted for about five more minutes, then Kagura calmed down a bit and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry about that, Momiji. And that you has to help me."

"Don't worry about it. I'd do it anytime for you, Kagura!"

Kagura smiled a genuine smile and looked around for a minute, making sure no one else had seen the scene. When she was sure no one had, she turned again to Momiji and said, "Wanna get some ice cream?"

Momiji grinned a toothy grin and said, "Yeah! That sounds great!"

Kagura slowly got up and dusted herself off, making sure she didn't have any dirt stains on the dress she'd planned to wear out on her date with Kyo. _Oh well. If he doesn't like me, I shouldn't chase after him. Why worry about him anymore? Momiji'll help me from now on._

She and Momiji walked over to an ice cream stand, Kagura getting a strawberry ice cream cone and Momiji getting vanilla. After quickly devouring his cone, Momiji sat and watched Kagura slowly enjoy her's. About halfway through the cone, she noticed him staring. "What is it?" she asked, turning her attention to him.

"It's just...it's nothing," he said, turning his head toward the fountain in the center of the park they were sitting in.

"Okay then," Kagura muttered, turning back to her cone. She licked it a few more times and caught Momiji staring at her again. She was slightly annoyed by it this time. She was about to round on him and yell, "What are you staring at?" but then noticed his eyes. Instead of their usual color, they were pink. Or was that just her imagination? She turned to look at him head-on and his eyes changed to their normal color again. _Must've been the light,_ she thought.

After they finally finished their ice cream cones, they got up and walked around the park, enjoying the scenery. "So..." started Kagura, "what was wrong with you earlier?"

"When?"

"Back there," she said, gesturing at the bench they'd been sitting on, "on the bench."

"Oh, that? Nothing. I already said that, did I?"

"You liar."

"I'm not lying! I didn't mean anything!"

"Why do I doubt that?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. I was just...staring at you."

"Why?" Momiji took a deep breath and held it. "D-don't kill yourself!" Kagura muttered concernedly. He let out the breath and took another deep breath and let it out. "Are you alright?" asked Kagura, wondering why in the world he kept taking deep breaths.

Momiji stopped mid-breath and let it out. "I'm sorry. It's just...it's just difficult for me to say this..."

"Why is it so difficult?"

_She's so oblivious..._ thought Momiji. "I didn't think it'd be this hard for you to figure it out, Kagura-chan."

"Figure _what_ out?" Kagura said, completely annoyed, yet somehow she couldn't bring herself to hate Momiji or be completely aggravated with him.

Momiji took a final deep breath and turned to Kagura, then blurted out, "How can you be so oblivious! I love you, Kagura-chan!"

It seemed like the words 'I love you, Kagura-chan' echoed in Kagura's head even minutes after he'd said them.

"_There!_ That's why I was staring at you! I was thinking of a way to say it...without totally embarrassing myself!" Momiji blurted out, turning cherry red.

"You...love me?" Kagura asked, still stunned, almost like she was in a dream state.

"YES, I LOVE YOU, KAGURA SOHMA!" Momiji screamed to the world and ran up to Kagura and wrapped his shorter arms around her waist, and buried his face into her, his face only reaching her collarbone. "As cruel as it sounds," he started, "I've been waiting so long for the day that I can lift you up from when Kyo blows you off for the final time! I kept wondering, 'How much more of this is she gonna take?' and 'How much longer until she gives up?' and finally," he looked up at her with a tear-streamed face and finally muttered, "You're here. You've given up on him. Even you've realized that by now."

Kagura hadn't noticed before, but when Momiji had said 'I love you,' her heart had done a flip-flop. She didn't know why, especially since she was pretty sure she didn't like like Momiji...or did she? Maybe she'd liked him all along and only now noticed it. And he was right—Kyo and her were done. Finally and forever. She'd never chase him again, even if he wanted her to. He'd hurt her too many times...or maybe it was vice versa...She didn't want to think about that right now. Now, Momiji was in front of her, and she wanted to deal with him, not Kyo.

She hugged him tightly back and said, "...I think I love you too, Momiji-kun..."

Momiji flinched with surprise. He didn't think she liked him back. "You...do?"

"I'm not sure...cause...well..." and went on to explain the feeling she felt when he'd said 'I love you.'

"I see..." he said when she'd finished. "I wouldn't know if that's love or not...but I'd guess it is cause I feel that way for you." Kagura blushed at this and hugged him again. "And whenever I see you I feel that way. I feel I should protect you and risk my life for you...my Kagura-chan."

"For some odd reason..." Kagura said, with a softer voice, "I feel that way too, Momiji-kun..."

* * *

A/N: Well, there's my first shot at a one-shot. Please review and leave any comments or suggestions, especially suggestions. I want to know if there's anything else I should do for one-shots...especially considering this is my first one and all... Anyway, thanks for reading! 


End file.
